Don't Let Them Know Your Fears
by where the wind blows
Summary: "Do not let it know your fears or it will become them!" Edmund's fear was not a Sea Serpent.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Summary: "Do not let it know your fears or it will become them!" Edmund's fear was not a Sea Serpent. A Movie/Book Verse AU**

 **Authors Note: So I finally gave in and watched the** **Voyage of the Dawn Treader** **. I've been pretending it did not exist since it didn't follow the book** _ **at all**_ **. Anyway I appreciated it, though was annoyed by many of the parts throughout the movie. I feel like it was completely separate from the book, which has good and bad points. The biggest annoyance to me me more than that "greatest fear" part. Not because I didn't like it, but because I think we all know that Edmunds greatest fear isn't a sea serpent… I mean come on! The witch was throughout the whole movie and then we get to the "it will become your fear" part it's a sea serpent? That doesn't even make sense! If you are going to do that make it Caspian's or hell even Lucy's fear! But whatever, here I fixed it.**

 **Notes:**

 **For the sake of this story I am pretending Gale, or whoever that little girl was doesn't exist.**

 **However, I will be keeping Eustace as a dragon in this story, just because it works with the plot**

 **The Witches quote is from Chapter 13 of LWW**

"Do not let it know your fears or it will become them!" Cried Rhoop shaking the shocked Caspian.

And as though it was happening without his permission a dream, a horrible, real unmistakable dream shot into Edmunds head.

" _Edmund, Edmund come with me…_ " Edmund face paled dramatically, for though he had been frightened before, it was nothing when compared to hearing that voice echo in his mind.

Suddenly he was aware of himself again, and the crew was trying desperately to calm the panicked Rhoop, Edmund realized what he had done. "Oh no". He muttered, almost a whisper.

Lucy, who had been watching her brother from the moment dreams and fears were mentioned, heard him at once. Edmund had always been prone to night terrors even long after the defeat of the Witch, and though they were far fewer than they were in the past the occasional nightmare would rock the young king to the core. It was usually Peter who was able to shock his younger brother from his fears, but there was no Peter here.

"Edmund," Lucy said, horror coating her voice as she reached for her brother, "What did you just think of?"

Caspian stared between the Pevensies noticing the shaking of Lucy's voice and the trembling of Edmund's hands.

"Edmund-" He began stepping up to his pseudo-brother

"Oh I'm sorry" Edmund cried before darting out of Caspian's reach to the edge of the ship where he peered over anxiously.

Lucy and Caspian's exchanged panicked glances and as Caspian opened his mouth to ask the young queen a question a chill ran over the ship. For a half a second Lucy thought it was just another one of the cold patches that seemed to live in this dark world, but then she realized. Turning quickly she faced Edmund who was still frantically searching the water.

"Caspian" She spoke softly, "get us out of here."

The King was just catching up to what was about to happen and was opening his mouth to call to Drinian when Edmund made a small choking sound and something wet hit Caspian on the nose.

When Edmund had rushed the the edge of the ship, he didn't know exactly what sign he would receive that _she_ had arrived but he knew he would know it instantly. And he did. It started with a white speck on the water, so small that if Edmund had not been searching he would have missed it all together. This speck grew rapidly in all directions spreading quickly over the rocking water and freezing the waves as it moved, for it was in fact ice. Almost before Lucy and Caspian had finished their look, the ice was an acre wide and was reaching towards the _Dawn Treader_.

This, however, is not what brought about the true fear in Edmund. For just as the first tendril of ice was two ship lengths from the port side it started to snow. Flakes, huge flakes fell from the sky, some almost an inch wide and falling dreadfully fast. Edmund choked as he felt the coldness spreading through his body.

Within seconds the entire deck was covered in a fine powder that was rapidly building and building. Caspian found his voice "Drinian get this ship out of here!"

But Drinian was already barking orders to the crew calling out to get the ship back before the ice hit the edge.

Lucy, her teeth chattering tried to focus back on Edmund, but the snow was blowing now, almost a gale and she couldn't see an inch in front of her let alone across the deck.

The crew was having trouble as well, the sail was whipping wildly and before anyone could blink a ripping sound tore through the typhoon as the sail was shredded. Lord Rhoop was howling almost as loud as the wind, screaming and crying, tearing at his hair in frenzy.

Caspian was straining his eyes trying to see anything through the snow as he walked forward to where Edmund had been a moment before.

"Edmund!" He called trying to get his voice heard above the fray "King Edmund!"

But his voice was lost as another; more terrible voice joined the panic around them.

" _Edmund…"_ __It called. " _Edmund_ …"

And then to his distinct horror " _Caspian…._ "

Suddenly everything stopped. The snow stopped, the wind with it and for a brief moment the only sound was of their own panicked breathing. Caspian found himself beside Edmund; the boy was almost as white as the snow and was breathing heavily. His eyes had not moved from the spot he had first seen the ice form from. The ice that was still silently moving towards the ship.

"Edmund," Caspian began, placing a hand on the younger mans arm "come on we need to-"

But his voice died away as his eyes too focused on the spot Edmund was watching. The green mist that had followed them through their journey was colliding, whirring around weaving between each other into a shape.

Edmunds breath caught as a figure started to form from that mist, a figure that had haunted him throughout the voyage, a figure, which he never seemed to be able to escape.

The White Witch stood in all her glory; tall and menacing, facing the two kings with a wicked and sinful smile on her lips.

Edmund started to shake harder and Caspian felt his heart thudding painfully. Then the Witch spoke. Her voice reaching across to the ship as though she was standing before them. The words thoroughly froze Edmund were he stood and made Lucy feel as though she was going to be ill. The rest of the crew, though they had never heard the words before, felt as though a hand had reached in and wrapped around their hearts.

" _You know that every traitor belongs to me as my lawful prey and that for every treachery I have a right to a kill…"_

The entire crew probably would have stood there as though frozen until the ice actually reached them, if it hadn't been for Eustace.

Whether it was because the dragon mind made him less susceptible to the magic of that island, or just because unlike the rest of the crew he had never witnessed, nor hear of the Witch, Eustace found his courage. Just as the voice of the aura was ending Eustace pounced. Fire poured from his mouth, and while he was aiming for the Witch he ending up doing greater good. The heat melting the fast growing ice, which had almost reached the flank of the ship. As though some spell was suddenly broken the crew all jumped springing back into action.

Edmund cried shaking himself as though he suddenly knew what was happening. Caspian jumped back and started calling to the crew "To arms men! For Narnia! Do not fall under her spell!" Drinian was at the till calling to the sailors and to the men at the oars to stroke with all their might. Reepicheep was hollering about honor and glory and Lucy notched an arrow.

All hell had broken out of the ship, and for a moment it appeared they were going to be victorious. The fire still spewing from the dragon's mouth kept the ice at bay and the rowers suddenly found that the ship was moving. A horrible shriek suddenly came from the Witch and she dissolved into the green mist. Lucy felt her heart leap, had they won? But no, as suddenly has she had vanished she reappeared, but this time on deck and where her feet touched ice seemed to spread and the deck surrounding her was turning blue and the mast was being covered in a harsh, unyielding frost.

Just as this was happening Rhoop made a crucial error. Mistaking Eustace's presence as another nightmare attack on the ship he rushed forward crying out, holding the sword high above him-

"NO!" screamed Caspian just as Lucy called out I alarm

"Eustace!"

But it was too late. Rhoop's sword flung from his hands and struck the dragon point blank. With a howl of pain Eustace backed away flying out of the darkness.

"No! Eustace! Come back!" Called Lucy as beside her Reepicheep called out after his friend.

But it was no use, as daring as he was Eustace could not fight the pain and was soon out of sight. Lucy let out a cry of despair but whipped around when she heard the Witch's voice again.

" _Your Majesty_." She said her voice soft and yet hard and rough at the same time " _I can make you powerful above all power. I can bring you the glory and honor you seek_!"

Caspian was before her his sword raised, he seemed to be ignoring her words but he suddenly froze as more mist started to swirl up next to her. Lucy stared as a figure; a man (though it was hard to tell in the swirl) spoke to Caspian.

" _Son_." It said, its voice as frightening as the witches. " _You dishonor me_ "

Caspian froze, starting at the appreciation before him. For though he had never really known his father (who had died before Caspian had really known him) Caspian had always hoped that his father would be proud of what he had accomplished, even if the man had been a true Telmarine and may not have accepted of the alliance with the Old Narnia's.

" _A true Telmarine you are not… a son of mine you are not…"_

But as Caspian froze Reepicheep did not and he was suddenly on the apparition and in his high-pitched voice he cried

"Be gone fowl devil! Stop spreading your fiendish lies!" and he slashed at the mist. Surprisingly it worked and the green dispersed, but only for a moment for it reappeared behind them more words of horror forthcoming.

However, this wasn't the only terror on the ship. The ice, which Eustace had managed to keep at bay, was upon the ship crawling up the sides like a snake. The crewmembers found the ropes they were holding turning to ice in their hands and the entire ship started to creek. Great horrible scarping and cracking sounds came around the ship. Caspian, pulling himself away from the nightmare specter suddenly realized what was happening

"Narnians!" He cried "The mast!"

The mist was now covering the ship and apparitions where materializing to all around the _Dawn Treader._ Lost family members, loves, enemies were appearing to each of the members calling to each in that same ghost-like voice.

Lucy found herself facing Susan. But not the Susan she knew, for while she looked and sounded like Susan there was a harsh expression and a evil quality about her.

"Su-Susan?" Lucy cried in fear.

" _You will always be the ugly one Lucy_." Not-Susan called " _No one could ever love a face such as yours_."

"No!" Lucy cried, her eyes misting as she spun around only one once again be face to face with the specter.

" _You always-_ " But before Not-Susan could finish Caspian's voice broke through to Lucy and she spun again this time starting up at the mast. The mast, which was creaking and groaning in a way no mast should. It was about to fall. Lucy started in horror, unable to move fear spiking through her; the mast was going to fall right onto the main deck. And standing right in its path was Edmund and the Witch.

"Edmund!" Lucy screamed, "Look out!"

Edmund had been rooted to the deck the Witches words echoing through his brain. Her promises of power did nothing but bring utter panic to the King. He found himself in a whirlwind of utter fear and he had almost not hope of drawing himself out of it. The words bringing back all his fears and horrors that had plagued him ever since he was a naïve sad eleven-year old.

Surprisingly Lucy's cry seemed to break the spell for a moment and he looked up at her from where she was standing on the poop. Instantly he noticed what she was calling about and he did the only thing that seemed logical.

As the mast swayed and started to fall Edmund jumped-

-right over the edge of the ship.

While one normally would have fallen into the water, an ice lake was what greeted him at the bottom.

"EDMUND!" Lucy screamed and below her Caspian ran to the edge of the ship. As he did so he passed the apparition of the Witch, which was suddenly fading along with all the other specters around the ship.

But before they could begin to hope that this was the end, all the mist was rushing down the sides of the _Dawn Treader_ towards Edmund.

"Edmund!" Called Caspian stretching as far over the edge as he could. He could see Edmund far below him, the ship at a slight angle from where it at frozen into the ice.

Edmund was one the ice, just sitting up, clenching his right arms to his body his left still holding his sword which he was pointing at the swirling mass of green.

"Men! To the ropes!" Drinian was calling "Aid to the King!"

The men, now a mass of freezing limbs and panic, tried to do as their captain ordered rushing to the edges.

On the ice Edmund was shaking but standing tall as he faced the now towering form of the Witch.

" _Edmund_." She called her voice as cold as the ice they stood upon " _Edmund, my prince. I can protect you. I can protect your family and the ones you love. I can take you to the edge of the world and show you what is beyond. Come with me_ "

Edmund was shaking, whether from cold or fear he didn't know. But he was determined not to be brought into the witches spell. She had been defeated before and he could do it again. But the spell of the dark island was working on him and before he knew what he was doing he was lowering his sword. Starting blankly at the witch, her words starting to take affect.

" _Yes, yes. Come to be my dear, as you came before. Come to me…"_

Edmund lowered the weapon further when a cry cam from above

"Edmund! No!"

Edmund turned looking up at the ship. He was pale and shaking his right arm obviously broken and he looked up at the crew in blank astonishment. But then before anyone could speak the sword in his hand started to glow. The blue glow shown off the sword, glancing off the ice around him, making the entire side of the ship alight. For a moment all could only stare at the sword in unmitigated shock.

Then Edmund knew what he had to do, turning with surprising speed and balance for one who was probably several degrees below normal body temperature and was sporting a broken arm, he stabbed the Witch right through her stomach. The sword went right through her as through she was made of clay, but the effect was astonishing.

Lighting seemed to come from the Witch herself flying up into the sky with her scream of anger and pain. The whole ship, the sky and the faces of the crew were lit up as flash after flash appeared. Edmund wrenched the sword from the witch's body and she started to fall, crashing down onto the ice lightning now flickering across the ice.

Then there was pure darkness. The entire party held their breath waiting for the next tragedy to strike. But it never came. Instead the clouds above started to part, and sunlight streamed down on the ship.

Everyone looked around at each other as though in a daze, starting at their pale and shocked faces, and the ship started to creek. Though this time it was because the ice was melting. Like an icicle in the sun the entire ship started to drip, faster and faster until with a great rocking the ice was gone. The ocean was visible again the turquoise waves below, and the _The Dawn Treader_ , beaten and broken sat aside the sea once again.

The crew probably would have cheered if it weren't for the screech from below. Before Lucy could blink there was a splash and Caspian was once again rescuing one of the rulers of old from the sea.

Edmund probably would have been fine if it wasn't for the broken arm. Incidentally when the ice below his feet melted Edmund fell into the water. In his attempt to start treading water he had moved his broken arm rendering it even more useless. Luckily for him half of the crew had been leaning of the edge of the ship and once Caspian had an arm wrapped around the younger king it didn't take long for the crew to haul them up.

Lucy knowing her brother was wounded had rushed below and grabbed her cordial and when the sopping wet Edmund was deposited on the deck she was ready.

Five minutes later the whole crew was on the deck, panting hard and starting around at what had once been the dark island. Lord Rhoop was sobbing in joy and gratitude.

"Oi." Edmund said after he had been given the cordial and wrapped in multiple blankets "I bloody hate snow."

Laughter rang across the ship.

 **fin.**

 **So what did you think? I wrote this in one sitting while watching Arrested Development and Whose Line is it Anyway so there are probably a couple of errors but I edited it a little bit.**

 **If you guys liked this I am thinking about writing another, maybe about Ed's nightmares or something along those lines. Anyway let me know!**

 **~wind**


End file.
